1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information calculation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A device which calculates information relating to a traveling lane based on a captured image of the traveling lane of a vehicle captured by a camera mounted in the vehicle is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-109695 (JP 2002-109695 A). In this publication, a traveling road recognition device which extracts edge points from the captured image in front of the vehicle by edge processing and detects edge point satisfying predetermined conditions as lane marker candidate points corresponding to right and left white lines of the traveling lane is described. This traveling road recognition device calculates information relating to the traveling lane, such as a road curvature, from coordinate values of the right and left lane marker candidate points on the captured image using an extended Kalman filter.